This invention relates to a hydrostatic transmission that has integrated within it a pressure compensated load sensing auxiliary pump. More specifically, and without limitation this invention relates to a hydrostatic transmission that has a pressure compensated load sensing auxiliary pump integrated along the input shaft of the hydrostatic pump in order to improve upon the art.
Small tractors, under 80 horsepower, usually incorporate hitch valves, auxiliary valves and external gear pumps. This system configuration causes excess gear pumps and plumbing. More elaborate valve designs are necessary to allow the system to function. Furthermore, the gear pumps in combination with the valves can be unreliable, lack durability, and increase the parasitic power loss.
Thus, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a hydrostatic transmission with an integrated pressure compensated load sensing auxiliary pump that improves upon the state of the art.
Another object of the present invention is to allow for simplified valve designs and to reduce total system parasitic power loss.
A further object of the present invention is to eliminate excess gear pumps.
Another object of the present invention is to reduce the overall system plumbing.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to improve a hydrostatic transmission's reliability and durability.
These and other objects, features, or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims.